


Novus Patrus

by Beckett



Category: Dead Space
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они взорвали луну. И кто-то еще говорит, что романтика мертва?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novus Patrus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Novus Partus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719135) by [PussyButter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussyButter/pseuds/PussyButter). 



Карвер решил, что в отношениях, основанных на обоюдном безумии, есть что-то неправильное.

 

Самую малость неправильное.

 

***

Стук в вентиляции. Айзек, держа наготове свой резак, сильно ткнул Карвера в плечо.

 

_Будь начеку._

 

По большей части они молчали и общались преимущественно тычками, пинками и топотом ботинок. Голоса могли их  выдать. Еще они разработали свой язык жестов: Айзек все-таки был гражданским, а у Карвера не хватало терпения обучить его армейской системе.

 

Так что они придумали свой. Это сработало.

 

***

Они разговаривали, когда чувствовали себя в безопасности. Говорил в основном Айзек, о том, что они сделают, если (оба старательно избегали слова «когда») доберутся до Тау Волантис и выключат машину. Он, конечно, строил из себя непрошибаемого циника, но Карвер слышал в его голосе оптимистичные нотки. Однажды он сказал об этом, но Айзек промолчал в ответ. Это его обеспокоило.

 

Такое у них часто бывало.

 

***

Они отдыхали в шкафах или в карантинной зоне на Роаноке, переговаривались шепотом, сидя плечом к плечу. Карвер чувствовал себя немного неуютно, впуская кого-то в свое личное пространство, но вскоре привык. Они спали по очереди, сидя; Айзек спал, опустив голову, и, просыпаясь, тихо стонал и хрустел позвонками, а Карвер дразнил его стариком. Сам Карвер спал, запрокинув голову назад, и Айзек ворчал, что тот заливает слюной костюм.

 

Иногда один из них засыпал на плече у другого. Они не говорили об этом.

 

***

Розен и Локк погибли, а остальные исчезли вместе с половиной шаттла и скорее всего тоже погибли. Карвер решил, что Обелиск приносит не только безумие, но и невезение.

 

Они с Айзеком еще держались, несмотря на то, что по-хорошему давно должны были умереть. Но они выжили, пробрались сквозь снежную бурю — Айзек звал Лэнгфорд (замолчи, Кларк, твою мать!), а Карвер тащил его к горящим обломкам корабля, где они смогли бы согреться.

 

Безумие и невезуха. Выигрышная комбинация.

 

***

Остальные члены экипажа _не_ умерли, но это легко было исправить. Выжила только Лэнгфорд. Карвер разобрался с ними— с Баклом и Сантос. С Нортоном пришлось повозиться.

 

То, что сделал Айзек — то, что ему пришлось сделать, — здорово по нему ударило. А ведь ему и так досталось. Карвер помог ему. Разобрался в этом.

 

Он заметил, что про себя по-прежнему называет Кларка по имени. Интересно, с чего вдруг.

 

***

Айзек был рядом, когда Карвер почувствовал на себе влияние Обелиска там, возле склада вооружения, и он тактично отвернулся, когда Карвер снял шлем и заговорил. Тошнота и слезы все-таки никого не красят.

 

Когда он, наконец, успокоился, Карвер прочистил горло и хрипло пробормотал:

— Спасибо.

Он надеялся, что на этом все закончится. Ах, если бы.

 

— Не за что. И вот еще что… — Айзек снял шлем и посмотрел в глаза Карверу: — То, что творится в наших головах, эти голоса и галлюцинации… Это не прекратится. Даже потом.

Карверу не нужно было уточнять, что значит «потом».

— И я совру, если скажу, что все наладится.

Карвер вскинул бровь:

— Это утешает.

Айзек криво ухмыльнулся.

— Я хочу сказать, что ты справишься. Ты уже справился, лучше, чем я. Не дал ему сломать тебя, — он нервно потер шею. — Но если это повторится, и если тебе будет слишком тяжело… ну, галлюцинации и прочее… ты можешь, ну, сказать мне. Так будет, ну, легче, — он опять потер шею.

 

Карвер смотрел на него достаточно долго, чтобы Айзек занервничал и отвел взгляд. Карвер не знал, что делать в такой ситуации, так что он повел себя как истинный солдат: разрядил ситуацию.

— Ты слюнтяй, Айзек Кларк.

 

Айзек рассмеялся. Смех у него был низкий и скрипучий, а в уголках глаз, когда он смеялся, собирались морщинки. Карвер отстраненно подумал, что у него приятная улыбка. И хорошие зубы.

 

— Иди в жопу, Карвер.

 

Успокоившись, Карвер вдруг осознал, что у него проблемы.

 

***

Они взорвали луну. И кто-то еще говорит, что романтика мертва?

 

***

Карвер ругался на всех известных ему языках, когда понял, что он не погиб, а совсем даже наоборот, и, кроме того, застрял на ледяной планете с взорвавшейся луной в качестве приятного бонуса.

Он подумал, что вряд ли они оба смогли пережить такое.

 

Пять минут спустя он наткнулся на Айзека и не стал даже притворяться, что удивлен.

 

***

Что он сделал, так это снял шлем и начал лапать Айзека, пока тот не избавился от собственного шлема. Айзек успел что-то пробормотать, прежде чем Карвер взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Он чувствовал, как Айзек пытался отбиваться и царапаться, чувствовал его колючую щетину, и как, в конце концов, Айзек сдался и приоткрыл рот, позволяя Карверу скользнуть туда языком.

 

Минутой позже он разорвал поцелуй. Сейчас было не самое подходящее время и не самое подходящее место для таких вещей. К тому же, Айзек едва не обезглавил его своим плазменным резаком.

Карвер видел, как покраснел Айзек, видел его приоткрытый рот и широко распахнутые глаза. Их дыхание застывало паром. А они так и стояли друг перед другом.

 

Карвер обнял Айзека за шею и прижался лбом к его лбу. Пар от дыхания Айзека оседал и застывал на его коже. Они стояли так всего мгновение, а потом оторвались друг от друга и надели шлемы.

 

Карвер ткнул ботинком ногу Айзека. С кризисом сексуальной ориентации они разберутся потом.

 

_Давай нахуй выбираться отсюда._


End file.
